


Side Effects

by Taurnil



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Zoro's a Dum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/pseuds/Taurnil
Summary: Zoro gets an embarrassing infection- and his lover has a more embarrassing reaction!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/ Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/gifts).



> Very late Christmas present for Spacelight (or a guess it's more of a birthday present now!)  
> Hope it was worth the wait. Love you ^_^

“Fuck, Chopper! Be, fucking careful!”

Zoro screamed. A furry hand pinning him down. A syringe slipping inside his most sensitive of areas.

“Stay still,” Chopper ordered.

The doctor sat back; the tube now settled inside Zoro. He retreated back into his smaller form, pressing down on the syringe. Pushing the medicine inside the swordsman’s urethra.

“Fuck!” Zoro screamed again. It didn’t hurt, but fuck it felt wrong.

“How long have you been dealing with this?” Chopper asked. Zoro squirmed, not wanting to have any form of conversation while this was going on.

“I don’t know… A week maybe?”

“A week!” Chopper resisted the urge to punch the swordsman. “You were peeing blood for a week and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“It’s not-.”

“Don’t you even!” Chopper squeaked. “You know, this could spread to your kidneys and cause permanent damage.”

“Whatever…”

The tiny fuzzball glared at him.

“Take it easy,” Chopper said with a sigh, quickly running over to wash his hands thoroughly. “Don’t train too hard.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Zoro sat up, tucking his tender cock back into his trousers.

“And no sex.”

“Huh?”

Chopper turned to his patient. He was staring at him like the doctor was threatening to cut it off.

“No sex!” Chopper placed his hands on his hips, trying to look stern. “For two weeks. When we dock on an island, don’t go looking for something dirty.”

“You’re a fucking doctor,” Zoro grumbled, rolling his eyes at Chopper’s innocence. The critter just ignored him, going back to preparing Zoro’s pills.

“We’re not even stopping at a new island for another few weeks, Nami said this morning,” Chopper said as he ground up the ingredients. Pills to treat the pain and pills to treat the swelling. “You’ll be fine.”

Zoro ground his teeth. Their doctor was far too innocent.

*****

The swordsman stepped out of the bathroom; a towel wrapped around his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror, rubbing his eyes.

“Two weeks…” Zoro growled to himself. “Two whole fucking weeks.”

He shook his head, cracking the knots in his neck. Zoro paused. He thought he left his clothes right here.

“Whatever,” He mumbled to himself. He’d left some spare trousers in the crow’s nest.

Zoro walked half-naked, a towel tied around him, preparing himself for his night watch. So long as no-one had taken the rum he’d left there! He stepped through the hatch. Not aware that he was walking into hell.

“Good evening, Marimo…”

Zoro swallowed. He knew that voice. His eyes closed. Carefully he turned around to see the cook splayed over the couch of the crow’s nest. Dressed in Zoro’s white shirt. The swordsman shivered his cock twitching despite the stinging sensation that spread inside it.

“Um… Cook, listen…”

Sanji leapt up, shirt hanging around his hips. Barely covering the good parts. He threw his arms around Zoro, pulling his lover close to him. Kissing him hard. Zoro shivered against him, trying desperately not to react. An impossible task with that slim, beautiful body moving against him.

A hand reached down, cupping at Zoro’s crotch.

“Fuck, Cook, stop!” Zoro jumped backwards. Sanji stared at him, thoroughly confused.

“What the fuck shitty swordsman? What’s going on?” Sanji pouted at him, running his hands down Zoro’s sides.

His lover took his hands, kissing them lightly, stroking the soft flesh.

“Cook… We can’t,” Zoro said through gritted teeth.

“What! Why not?” Sanji pouted. Zoro cringed. Why did that face look so hot?

“I… Have an infection.”

“A what?”

Zoro shifted uncomfortably. He gestured for Sanji to sit down, crossing the room to find his rum bottle. He ripped the cork out with his teeth. His stomach twisting at the thought of explaining this to the Cook.

“Chopper says it’s called a urinary infection,” He mumbled around the bottleneck.

“What?” Sanji screamed out, reaching down to carefully rub against Zoro’s crotch.

“Get off!” Zoro carefully took his precious hand away. “What part of we can’t have sex don’t you understand?”

Sanji stared down. Zoro felt guilty, looking at how hurt the cook seemed.

“I’m sorry.” He wrapped an arm around Sanji’s shoulders. Kissing the blond hair. “It’s not your fault.”

Sanji scoffed.

“It sounds like it might be.”

“Well… It’s both our faults, okay?”

Sanji nodded against him.

“You poor thing.” Sanji kissed his cheek, petting his green hair. “Don’t worry, I’m going to take care of you okay?”

“I don’t need you to take care of me,” Zoro mumbled around his booze bottle.

“Shut up!” Sanji grabbed a pillow, roughly shoving it behind Zoro’s back. “Are you sure you can keep watch? Don’t you need to rest?”

“I’m fine!” Zoro snapped.

Sanji folded his arms, tapping his bare foot against the floor.

“Well, I’ll sleep up here. Wake me up if you need to swap.” Sanji walked to the hatch, forgetting his lack of pants. “I’ll go make you some green tea, it’s good for stopping inflammation. Can I get you a snack?”

Zoro thought for a moment. Sanji had never offered to make something just for him before.

“Onigiri?” He asked, testing the waters.

“Sure.” Sanji slipped down the ladder.

Zoro folded his legs, ignoring the ache in his crotch.

He could get used to this.

*****

“Sanji, more!” Luffy screamed across the galley. The cook just shot him a death glare.

“If you want more, go get it!” Sanji snapped at him. He reached into the fridge, pulling out a pitcher of red liquid.

Zoro nearly jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Here.” He stared as the cook filled his glass with the juice. “It’s cranberry juice. It’s good for you, okay?” Sanji leaned in closer. “It’ll help with the infection. It helps it heal.”

Zoro coughed nervously, unsure what to say. He didn’t look up, but he was almost certain that everyone was staring at them.

“Thanks, Cook.”

“Can I get you anything?”

Everyone was definitely staring at them now!

“I’m fine.” Zoro turned back to his food.

Still feeling Sanji’s eyes on his back. He sighed, taking the glass, and downing several swallows of the red juice. It wasn’t great a little too sweet. But the cook sighed in relief, finally walking away.

Zoro turned, seeing Nami smirking at him.

“Shut up, witch.”

*****

“Oi! Marimo.”

Zoro braced himself. He sat up, staring down at his lover.

“What do you want, Cook?”

“Did you take your pills?”

Zoro blinked.

“I think so.”

Sanji rolled his eyes. The tall blond stormed back into the galley, returning a second later with a tray filled with more of the damn cranberry juice and a bottle of pills. Zoro glared as Sanji tipped the pills out on the plate, counting them out.

“You’ve missed at least two doses!” Sanji picked up one of the pills, thrusting it at Zoro with a glass of juice. “Do you want to get better?”

Zoro mumbled something under his breath but took the offered pill.

“You wanna get laid that bad, shit-cook?” He snarled before swallowing the pill.

“Yes,” Sanji said simply. “But that’s not all.”

The cook sat down next to him. Their knees flushed up close together.

“I want you to be healthy. I don’t want anything…” Sanji scowled, looking away from his lover. “Bad to happen to you. You injure yourself enough.”

Zoro couldn’t help but grin. He wrapped an arm around Sanji, pulling him in closer.

“Don’t worry you stupid cook,” Zoro mumbled into his ear. “It’ll be alright. I’m tougher than this.”

The swordsman licked his lips, running a hand over the cook’s thigh. Swiftly earning himself a kick to the face.

“Chopper said we have to wait!” Sanji insisted, standing up. “It’s barely been one week.”

“So, what,” Zoro leaned back, his t-shirt pulling at his hard muscles. He noticed his lover wet his lips. “We can still do _stuff_ , right?”

Sanji leaned in, caressing the smooth skin on Zoro’s face. He pressed their lips together, linking them in a slow tender kiss.

“Patience dear Marimo,” Sanji whispered. “It’ll make the reward taste even better.”

The beautiful cook turned with a playful wink. Too tight trousers pulling at those perfect legs. So curvy and strong.

Zoro hissed as his cock twitched.

The swordsman grabbed the pitcher of cranberry juice, downing the whole thing in three swallows. 


End file.
